This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Since its inception the internal combustion engine has become an important part of everyday life. Internal combustion engines are now used in a wide variety of situations ranging from motor vehicles to machinery. To operate an internal combustion engine, fuel and air are mixed and ignited in a chemical reaction that turns chemical energy into useful mechanical energy. A byproduct of this combustion process can create undesirable byproducts such as carbon monoxide (CO), nitrogen oxides (NOx), and non-methane hydrocarbons (NMHC). These undesirable byproducts can be created when the combustion process fails to burn all of the fuel in the mixture and/or the combustion process takes too long allowing these undesirable byproducts to form. As government agencies tighten restrictions and corporations continue to promote their positive environmental impact, a need exists to create more efficient engines that produce fewer undesirable emissions.